


The cabin in the woods

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Escape, Fluff and Angst, Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Murder, Romance, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Prompt #SS-04Prompt : Kyungsoo is a vampire who lives alone in the forest. One day he hears a whimper from outside of his cabin. He goes there to check what's it. And he realizes that is a wounded werewolf. He doesn't know why but he brings the wolf (Sehun) home and takes care of his wounds. And then he mesmerises by the sight of wolf's human form.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Mythsoological Fic Fest





	The cabin in the woods

It wasn't always peaceful in the woods, Kyungsoo knew that. But he could say that his life in the woods was. The last time anyone crossed his path was five hundred years ago, when he escaped his village after he turned into a vampire.

He was happy with his life, the animals he hunted down at night had enough blood to keep him alive. The house he built shielded him from predators and the harsh weather, while the thickness of the woods allowed him to step out of his house even in the morning. Especially during the rainy winter days like that one particular day.

His world was so quiet that when he heard the steps around his cabin it woke him up immediately. It wasn't rare for animals to walk around his small house so he ignored it until a whimper of pain broke the silence. He left his bed and made his way to the front door and peeked outside, "Who is it?"

His own voice shocked him. He hadn't use it for a long while. He walked out and sniffed the air. It had rained so the scent of wet ground was overwhelming but he could smell blood that was so  _ Human-like _ . He walked as loudly as possible, "Who is on my property?"

He froze when he noticed a huge wolf on the ground, with fur covered in so much mud and blood that Kyungsoo couldn't even see the actual color. The wolf was clawed and seemed to be in pain. Surprised, he rushed to check its wound when the wolf whimpered, "It's okay, little wolf," Kyungsoo reassured, "I'm going to treat the wounds and you will be fine in no time!"

He lifted the wolf and slowly made his way back inside his house. He had pelts and furs everywhere so he knew that he could make the wolf comfortable. He lit his never-used cheminee for warmth and to provide the wolf some light in his cold windowless house. He tore up one of his old shirts and used them as cloth to clean with and as bandages. The whole process was so slow and meticulous that the wolf slept the entire time, leaving Kyungsoo to uncover its dark gray fur in silence. As soon as he was done, Kyungsoo knew he had nothing to offer so he went out to hunt.

It was easy to catch unsuspecting animals when it was raining. He returned home to empty their veins for his meals and hang them for the wolf, right by the cheminee. He gulped the blood down and observed the creature in his house. The wolf took up a huge space in his living room but somehow it looked so small and vulnerable. Kyungsoo scoffed at his own thoughts. Wolves were anything but vulnerable.

The prey dried over the cheminee and Kyungsoo napped after fixing the fire. His house had suddenly become too warm and cosy for him not to dose off. He woke up later, noticing two bright green-brown eyes looking right at him, "Oh you woke up," Kyungsoo left his spot on the ground and handed the wolf the prey he'd hunted earlier, "Eat everything and you'll have enough energy to go home." Kyungsoo smiled promisingly and the wolf let out a soft growl from the back of its throat, "Oh, I am Kyungsoo; I built this small house and I am living here for a while now. "The wolf seemed to understand as it traced its eyes along the permieter of the house only for them to land on the bowl of blood Kyungsoo drank from. Kyungsoo patted its head, "Eat and rest."

The wolf finished its meal and laid down, closing its eyes. Kyungsoo left it there for a night walk. Sunsets were so early, he still had more time for walks and could even travel to the nearest city without fearing the sun. The villagers never realized who he was so they treated him nicely. He usually came to check on how time flew, get a haircut, or buy cleaning products.

Kyungsoo may be a vampire but he loved to be clean and as he made some purchases, he got the wolf proper bandages and an antiseptic spray for the animal's injuries.

Once he was home, he treated the injuries again, noticing how the fur was shinier after his thoughtful cleaning. The wolf was awake yet it made no sound, "I will go hunt something for you to eat, wait here."

Kyungsoo spent most of the night hunting and managed to catch a few rabbits in their holes, few ducks and a baby deer. He realized the wolf was looking at him as he set a blood bag on the side and hung the blood-dried preys next to it. The wolf ate in complete silence and soon went back to sleeping, Kyungsoo followed shortly after.

The following morning, a crack of bones and a human groan woke Kyungsoo in panic. He was awake enough to see, amazed and shocked, a man morph out of the wolf. Kyungsoo was both amazed and terrified so he froze where he was. The man lied down in pain for a while before standing up.

Their eyes met and Kyungsoo blinked in confusion, "You're not a wolf."

"You're not human," the other deadpanned, "Do you have a bathroom?" He said, looking around.

Kyungsoo shook his head and the man walked out of the house for what felt like hours. Kyungsoo was so shocked he remained there until the man returned, wet and definitely cleaner.

"Thank you taking care of my wounds," Kyungsoo nodded, "Can I stay here until I fully heal?"

Kyungsoo moved at that, picking pelts, "You're welcome to stay for as long as you want," he offered them hesitantly to the naked man, "I have no clothes for you."

"It's okay, I'll shift back if I am cold," the man smiled kindly as Kyungsoo looked up from the marks on his stomach to his face, "I'm Sehun," Sehun offered his hand for a shake to which Kyungsoo obliged. "Sorry to disturb your routines." the other added.

"No, it's okay," Kyungsoo smiled as he offered Sehun to sit by the fireplace, "I had nothing better to do anyway," his tone was teasing and Sehun's smile widened, "So, what happened? Did you fight against a bear or something?"

"No, I lost a challenge against my old pack's alpha and had to leave," Sehun didn't sound upset about it but Kyungsoo felt bad for him, "and you?" He asked as he sat down next to Kyungsoo

"Me?" Kyungsoo was confused for a moment when Sehun pointed to his canines, "Oh, yeah. I was turned like five centuries ago and had to hide here since."

Sehun blinked blankly for a moment, "Five centuries ago?! You barely look fifteen!" His expression was funny and Kyungsoo simply gave him a teasing glare.

"I was twenty two when I turned," he deadpanned, "I wasn't that young," Kyungsoo pouted which made Sehun smile, "I had a wife and a son but… I lost them back then."

"Oh, I am sorry for your loss." Kyungsoo looked at him surprised before chuckling. “You like it here?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “I like nature. It makes me feel like I belong, since I can’t go back to the life of humans.” Sehun sat by his side and a sudden warmth filled Kyungsoo’s skin. He would've blushed at the close proximity if he was still human, “Youu can stay here for as long as you want, you know. I bet finding a pack to belong to will be hard.”

Sehun had a sudden sad expression, “No pack will allow a stranger in, so I have to make my own.” Sehun sighed and forced his smile back, “Thank you for your hospitality. I wish I could repay you somehow.” Kyungsoo dismissed that.

He felt his insides hurt so he decided to leave the house. “I should go fetch some wood for the fire.”

“Isn’t it midday? The light is coming out from under the door.” Kyungsoo looked at the door and noticed the daylight. He smiled to the man and opened the door to show Sehun that despite the daylight, the woods were thick enough for him to find hiding spaces in the shades. He picked what he could pick, avoiding to get burned and returned to find an amused Sehun, cooking on the fire. “You sure are amazing. I thought vampires died at the mere hint of sunlight.”

“I lived long enough to learn my way out of that.” It made Sehun chuckle and soon an amazing scent of grilled meat filled his nostrils. “I’ll take a nap in my hideout, you can enjoy the sunlight.” Sehun nodded as Kyungsoo made an underground hideout in case someone broke in. He slept for a long while, waking up to knocking sounds, and joining Sehun who looked alert.

“There are humans around.” Sehun hissed softly. Kyungsoo noticed that indeed, the sound of barking dogs could be heard. He left his hideout to the door Sehun had closed.

He noticed it was sunset already. He looked at Sehun f, “Stay here,” he said and ran out. He was silent as he made his way in the woods. He knew they were after Sehun as nobody ventured in the woods before. It was restricted and the hunt in it was forbidden by law - something he was shocked to hear but guessed was due to the huge number of preys he left behind drained.

He heard yelling and guessed he could do his best to stop the dogs first. He went on to hunting a rabbit and smearing its blood to cover the wolf scent he could pick. It made the dogs stop at where he wanted, noticing two men . “Blood,” the man with the gun said to another one who seemed weaponless and yet more skilled. “Someone or something was killed.”

“Nobody lives around here, so I guess it was an animal.” Kyungsoo could see, despite the heavily falling darkness, that they had camping materials with them. “We can’t keep on. It's too dark for us to go further.” The other man nodded, “We will camp here.”

“I’ll make the tent.” As one made the fire, the other made a tent and Kyungsoo tried to find a way to chase them away. He feared that if he attacked them, they would come back with backups. It took him up to midnight to make up a plan. He ran back home, as silently as possible, to find Sehun fidgeting in his spot.

“The hunters are camping a bit far from the cabin,” Sehun paled, sitting down, “I got a plan to chase them away.”

“Which is?” Sehun seemed ready and Kyungsoo explained that they could make Sehun mark his scent away from the cabin, lead them south and Kyungsoo would gladly pick him back to the cabin so they won’t track his scent back. Sehun agreed in a heartbeat. 

It was an easy plan and Sehun rubbed his scent so hard that Kyungsoo could smell it even inside his cabin. The forest reeked it. “Is it going to work?” Sehun hushed tone expressed his worries and Kyungsoo held his arm with a reassuring squeeze.

The hunters didn’t show up and Sehun slept well despite his fears. Kyungsoo was glad he was out of danger. In the morning, however, Sehun announced his leave. “I'm putting you in danger by staying. I also need to find an omega willing to start a pack with me.” Kyungsoo was disappointed but didn’t hold Sehun who stepped into the sun with a smile. “Thank you for your hospitality, Kyungsoo hyung.”

Kyungsoo chucked at that, “My door is always open foe you, Sehun. Come back if you need shelter or help, I am sure I can provide those.” Sehun nodded and ran off. For some reason, he didn’t understand, Kyungsoo sobbed that night in agony.

It took three summers for Kyungsoo to stop thinking about Sehun. He worried the entire time that hunters might have managed to hunt him down and it did gave him nightmares. He barely left his house, since the heat was too much for his body to handle, hunting for the few hours of summer nights.

He seriously hated summer.

One one such day, as he hid inside his underground coffin, the front blasted open and he jolted in fear, holding the knob. He heard steps, tons of them, then the sound of the door being closed. It made him slowly open the door and sit up. He could hear a familiar voice aling with shushing whines and Kyungsoo silently stepped out of the room. In his shock, Sehun was sitting there with three pups. He looked thinner, tired, and had blood all over. “Sehun?”

Sehun looked up in shock before his expression morphed into agony, “Hyung.” He had tears before he could hold it, “They killed my omega and my pups, hyung.” Kyungsoo approached him in a rush, “I fought the best I could but I could only save these three, Kyungsoo hyung.”

Kyungsoo tightened his hold around Sehun who sobbed in pain. He said nothing, as he knew nothing could ease the pain until Sehun stopped sobbing. “Do you think they followed you?” Sehun nodded and Kyungsoo sighed. “I’ll handle them, now you have to go to the river and wash up. You need to get the pups some milk and covers. Okay?” Sehun said nothing for a moment and then nodded. “Good, now go. There is a river just down the rocky path to my place.”

Sehun left the pups with Kyungsoo, which made them whine louder. Kyungsoo didn’t mind, he knew they were scared, maybe even hungry, and cold. He settled them in the pelts he collected, which he hoped were clean enough for such sensitive beings. Sehun returned and Kyungsoo handed him some money. “I used to work in the city in winter and I saved this for emergencies. Go buy powdered milk from the nearest store and come back. Be careful and don’t rub your scent.”

Sehun left again and returned with his purchases but Kyungsoo soon realized he was in such a state of shock that he didn’t say a word for a while. Kyungsoo didn’t push. To lose your pups and mate is painful. He went through it with his own wife and kids.

The night fell and Kyungsoo ran to hunt for himself and for Sehun. He was midway hunting his second target when he heard laughter. It didn’t take him time to find hunters, camping. Wolf fur was hanging over a branch and Kyungsoo felt his blood freeze. The image of Sehun’s fur being there instead made him approach the hunters with his most mastered innocent look. “Excuse me,” the hunters lifted their weapons and Kyungsoo sweetly smiled. “I am lost so can you help me out?”

“What are you doing here in the first place?” Kyungsoo pouted because they sounded as wary as he expected them to be.

He could play that game forever. They weren’t the first humans he killed. “My friends drove me up hill and left me before sunset, now I don’t know where I am.” They lowered their guns and seemed to discuss among themselves while the dogs started whining in distress. Dogs feared vampires, Kyungsoo was aware of that. No dog had ever attacked him. 

The men picked their map and tried to show him the road when slammed his open hands inside their guts, tearing their insides open. “I found my way, right to your stone-cold hearts.” He said as they knelt in front of him, shocked, dying. “You should be happy I am sparing the dogs.” The dogs in question ran off as their owners died. Kyungsoo cleaned his hands, picked their bottles of liquors and used them to make a huge fire where he left the bodies to roast.

He picked the fur and ran back to the house, barely registering he left his hunting behind. Sehun was tending his pups, making sure they were warm when Kyungsoo got in. He looked at the fur in shock before he howled holding it. Kyungsoo felt it was Sehun’s right to bury his omega and have a proper closure. “Let's bury it, nearby. Your omega deserve proper mourning.” Sehun sobbed as he held Kyungsoo close. The man picked the fur and buried it under a nearby tree. Kyungsoo could only watch. He prayed as soon as Sehun was done and left him there, fetching the food he left behind. He went to the hunter’s camping and picked everything useful. Sehun needed clothes because he was naked, and despite how sexually attractive Kyungsoo found him, the vampire didn’t want to act on his emotions.

Sehun slept after eating a roasted rabbit, curled around his pups. Kyungsoo remained awake, observing, guarding and religiously alert. He sheltered himself from the sun as it rose but remained there as Sehun woke up. Sehun approached him as he noticed and hugged him, much to Kyungsoo’s shock. “Thank you for giving me back my omega.” Kyungsoo smiled hugging him back, patting. “Thank you for helping me out.”

“I am always here to help you out, Sehun.” Kyungsoo pushed him away when the pups started whining. “Give them food and stay with them. I will make you a stew.”

Kyungsoo had smartly filled his wooden buckets with water, he washed his cooker, filled it with water, used the instant noodles soup powder he found in the camping site, added some mushroom he knew was edible, then left it boil. He added the noodles then the strip of meat before letting it stew a little. He served Sehun who ate silently. The pups were whining almost inaudibly by the fireplace and Kyungsoo approached them, tucking them and caressing their head softly. “I want you to stay.” Sehun paused eating. “The pups need you to stay.” The alpha looked up to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes, “I need you to stay, Sehun, at least for now.”

Sehun nodded, sadly looking back to his noodles, “I have nowhere to go anyway.” He ate some more and packed the rest for later. “I will go look for a job as a human.” He announced as he stood by the fire.

Kyungsoo stood to hold his arm, “Not now. Your pups need to smell and sense you, okay? We will wait until they are old enough for you to leave them.” Sehun looked at Kyungsoo, with a frown, “I can get you what you need until you settle down.” Sehun was obviously about to object but Kyungsoo held him from speaking. “Did I ever do something to ignite your mistrust?”

“No,” Sehun complained, “I just… you do so much for me, Kyungsoo. I want to do something back. Anything.”

Kyungsoo chuckled softly, holding Sehun’s shoulders. “The fact you are safe is the best thing you can do for me right now. Plus you entrusted me with your pups by bringing them to my house, so entrust me with your safety as well, okay?”

Sehun looked tired as he nodded. Kyungsoo sighed but didn’t push, giving Sehun back his noodle. “I can’t eat human food and the noodles will get soggy if you leave them for too long. Eat everything and sleep.” Kyungsoo instructed as he made milk for the pups. They drank it eagerly, Kyungsoo realized they nuzzled his hand which held Sehun while the last did as he was asked to do. Even if he was full, Sehun finished everything. He shifted to curl by his pups side, while Kyungsoo made sure they were warm in the alpha’s fur.

The night came way later for Kyungsoo’s liking but he went on hunting. He checked the camping site, noticing it cleaned, and scanned the area leaving misleading trails. He returned after he emptied a whole deer, bringing the nice meal to Sehun. “Guess I landed on a jackpot tonight!” Sehun chuckled before he shifted into a wolf form, devouring the meat raw. Kyungsoo guessed Sehun wanted to spar him the whole cooking. The pups were snoring by the fireplace which made his heart swell.

It felt like he got a family and Kyungsoo could feel the tears well up his eyes, “Hyung?”

“You know, I didn’t mourn my wife and kids properly,” Kyungsoo admitted, sad. “She died with my youngest kid, due to a disease while my two eldest grew up to make families of their own. I did check on them before leaving my village for this mountain. The four others well, disappeared.”

“You had seven kids?” Kyungsoo nodded, “So did I. It’s all I got left.”

“Your omega and pups are definitely in a better place, Sehun. Don’t think death is the worst thing to happen.” Kyungsoo sighed, “To live after they left is the hardest part and I needed centuries to forget the pain.” He looked up to meet Sehun’s tears. “Death can only take your beloved somewhere you can’t see them, but it will take you there someday. Unlike people like me, death awaits you all.” 

“I just hope I’ll live a decent life until I meet them.” Sehun nodded as he said so.

Summer ended and the pups grew enough to be adventurous. Sehun warmed up slowly to Kyungsoo, to the point he forgot the whole plan of leaving. He got a full time job to help Kyungsoo with the pups’ expenses and to spare Kyungsoo the need to hunt every night.

Life seemed to be on the right track for once until three men approached the cabin as he walked toward it. Sehun panicked, thinking they were hunters, and ran to stand between them and the door. “Who are you?”

One lifted an eyebrow, “It’s the dog.” They growled at him and Sehun growled back.

“Enough!” Kyungsoo’s voice could be heard and Sehun looked back to the vampire behind him, “Hide inside, Sehun. They are here for me.” Sehun didn’t budge for a moment and Kyungsoo smiled to him. “They will leave, just get inside.”

Sehun got in, picked his pups, and buried himself in the coffin while holding the knob tight. Kyungsoo on other hand faced the three familiar vampires who stood by his door. “What do you want?”

One scoffed, he was obviously the leader of the small group. “You know, for a lone Vampire, you sure lived a very peaceful life.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the man’s obvious sarcastic tone. “Your Sire however needs you in the clan’s territory. There is a war coming and we need as many people on our side as possible.”

Kyungsoo frowned, “A war?”

“Werewolves have been hunted for decades and suddenly the hunters started aiming on vampires. Killing us, taking our fangs out,” The man explained with a frown, “I am sure a tiny lonely vampire won’t be able to face them on his own, so you better consider it.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “You know I did kill so many hunters lately that I don’t doubt you.” He smirked as he approached the man. “But I prefer to die fighting for my life than to walk back to you. You and people like you are the reason I exist and I kind of hold a very old grudge on my  _ sire _ because of that, so he is better safe without me, plotting every possible murder.” His face was threatening enough for them to step back. “Leave. If I have to die, then I’ll die as a free man.”

He got in his cabin finding Sehun holding his sleeping pups for comfort. He looked on the edge of breaking down. “If what they said is true then we need to put the pups somewhere safe.” Kyungsoo sat by his side, caressing one of the pups’ heads. “I can’t lose my pup again, Soo hyung.”

Kyungsoo looked at him before smiling. “I got a backup plan.” Sehun looked at him as he announced so, “We'll hide in plain sight. We will go to the city and hide in a neighborhood, live like humans, you work by day and I work by night…”

Sehun hugged him, burying his face into Kyungsoo’s neck. “Thank you for doing so much for me but…” Sehun freed him and Kyungsoo looked at him in worry. “I can’t do that to you. The wood is your home for so long. I can’t ask you to leave it.”

Kyungsoo frowned before holding Sehun’s neck firmly. He glared madly at the Alpha who blinked confusedly and he spoke steadily. “I'm not letting you go, Sehun. Not now. Not ever.” Sehun remained confused for a moment before suddenly turning red. “Wherever you go, I am going with you.”

“You… Why?” Sehun held his pups tighter, looking down to them. “Why are you nice to me? Sheltering me, helping me, saving me…”

Kyungsoo didn’t know how to explain it so he knelt by Sehun’s side, thoughtful. Sehun waited for him to speak until he did. “I consider you as family.” Kyungsoo smiled at him kindly, caressing the pups. “You left my house as a friend, you came back as a family. I feel like I am… normal and part of something real again so I want to stay, if you want me to stay.”

Sehun looked at him in shock for a moment before suddenly tearing up, “Hyung, you're really a nice guy. I would love it if you stay.” Sehun leaned to rest his forehead on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “You and my pups are all I have.”

“We need to name them.” Sehun looked up and Kyungsoo frowned. “You keep calling them pups; we need to give them names.” 

Sehun looked down, caressing his babies. “We didn’t have time to, hunters attacked us almost as soon as I cleaned the last pup out of the womb.” He looked up to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. “What are your son's name?”

“They are all males?” Sehun nodded. “Myun Ki, Song Ki and Jin Ki.” Kyungsoo pointed at each pup and Sehun repeated after him. “They are three months old now, I guess it won’t take time for them to start shifting?”

“A year, for most of them, unless they grow their wolf canines first like me and it will take about three years for them to shift.” Kyungsoo teased him at being a late bloomer and Sehun only pouted at him that night.

The next night, Kyungsoo, Sehun and the pups got into a tiny house Sehun managed to rent. It was on the other side of the city, near the industrial zone, and small enough to push Sehun and Kyungsoo share the futon. It was barely a sixteen square meter room, with a tiny bathroom. Sehun wanted to complain but considered Kyungsoo in worse state considering the vampire had to store blood in bottles until he could hunt. “If things get worse, I can donate blood for you to drink.” Kyungsoo looked at Sehun weirdly, as the offer felt so intimate, but knew he had no choice so he accepted.

The first six weeks were hard, on Kyungsoo mostly. Fall’s nights were longer but he was always one hour late. He had to work as a volunteer which meant less pay. He had to hunt cats and dogs, or run to the wood before midnight to feed. It was tiring.

Sehun got a job all day so Kyungsoo made sure to hug Sehun before he woke up so that the pups would smell their father on him and remain quiet. They had most space to play on, nipping, biting, and enjoying Kyungsoo’s patience.

It was as November started that things started to be rather confusing for Kyungsoo. Sehun stopped him from leaving the house, asking him to delay his hunting and offering him more blood.

Sehun did it for a few days until Kyungsoo got enough. “I have to leave the house at least once, Hun, unless you have a reason why you keep me.”

Sehun bite on his lips worriedly, fidgeting, “Some co-workers spoke about hunters killing a whole cult of blood sucking people and I knew they meant vampires. I'm scared they may catch you.”

Kyungsoo blinked at him in surprise, before calming down. “Did you know where?”

“In the edges of the city, near the woods where we were.” Kyungsoo frowned, “I know our scent is concealed with the blood you spread all over… but I am terrified at the idea of them finding you through me.”

“I can handle them, don’t worry.” Sehun shook his head and hugged him. He looked really worried and Kyungsoo was touched.

November was over and December hit them full force. Kyungsoo started a part time job at six pm, ending it at six am, returning home to find Sehun and the pups gone. Kyungsoo left the house and used the best of his abilities to find them. “Sehun!” His voice expressed more despair than how his face allowed. “Sehun, where are you?”

His panic made him walk all around the perimeter until the sun was already way too up in the sky. It was his skin burning that made him run to the small house they rented where he cried his sorrow. Sehun was gone and it announced yet a lifetime of loneliness. He remained in his spot for what felt like days until a noise made him look up. The door opened on a bloody Sehun, who was in a worse state, holding three whiny pups. “Sehun! Where did you go? What happened?”

“I woke up to see Song Ki gone and I picked my pups looking for him.” Sehun was so drained as he sat down. “When I found him, I got caught by hunters and they kicked me but I managed to escape and hid us in a garbage bin.” Kyungsoo nodded in understanding and pulled Sehun to a hug.

“I thought I lost you.” Sehun hugged him back at that, squeezing the pups in between. “You stay here and I’ll go to work.”

Sehun let him rest on the futon when the pups started whining harder. Kyungsoo fed them, glad that his injuries healed. He made sure to lock the door after him before leaving. He didn’t go to work but instead, hunted for the hunters. Sehun’s state was still swimming in his memories and he couldn’t forgive whoever did it to him. He dragged a killed dog all over the neighborhood to conceal Sehun’s scent except from few areas and he waited in the shadows. Once dogs appeared, followed by humans, the poor creatures started whining in fear.

“A vampire is around.” One of the hunters announced. “He is hiding.” They used some UV lights to lure him out of his hiding but he didn’t budge until they were away from the area he lived in. He was fast to kill one with his own weapon, placing the huge dagger inside his chest and escaped the bullets sent toward him. “You sure are smart, blood sucker.”

Kyungsoo took shelter in the shadow, moving silently as they walked closer. Once one stood by his side, snapping his neck was a piece of cake and he picked up the gun he pointed at the humans and shot them mercilessly. He didn’t care at that as he dragged the most bleeding one and pulled it closer to the house, hoping that they will think he is misleading them.

Once home, he found Sehun’s bruises almost fading, which meant Sehun’s healing abilities were fully working. He picked the pups and shook Sehun awake. “We need to leave. Now.”

They left to the woods and as soon as Kyungsoo secured them in his underground hideout, he returned to the city to conceal the scent with blood. He made sure to mislead them everywhere, setting fire on the small house they rented. He went to work as normal, being only a cleaner, he finished work on time and acted as if he was there earlier.

It was around sunrise when he got ambushed by hunters. They followed him with guns and holy items and he escaped barely. It took him a while to kill anyone and as the sun was high up, even on a cloudy day, his body started to disintegrate slowly. He was burning as he sucked on a hunter’s neck, unable to hold any longer. He could see the way to the cabin but felt it won’t happen any time soon.

It was ironic. How Kyungsoo feared to live after Sehun but seemed meant to die before he could admit how much he cherished and loved the wolf? That was ironic.

He was slowly losing consciousness, feeling the burn reach a critical level when darkness engulfed him. He didn’t know what happened next until he woke up in his coffin, underground, feeling sticky and raw. He pushed the door open and sat up, wincing at how sore his body felt, “Hyung!”

He looked at Sehun who rushed to his side, hugging him. “Sehun…”

Sehun let him go and knelt by his side, shedding tears. “I thought I lost you,” Sehun said with agony. “I can’t live without you, hyung. I can’t.”

Kyungsoo caressed his cheek and smiled, “Neither can I. I can’t imagine a world without you.” Kyungsoo frowned. “But you will go.”

“No,” Sehun spoke as he shook his head, unaware what Kyungsoo meant. “I won’t! I will stay here and never leave you.” Kyungsoo smiled, not trying to correct himself. He was happy Sehun was safe and there. A Pup suddenly jumped down the coffin and Kyungsoo winced in pain. “Are you in pain?”

Kyungsoo noticed the blood on his clothes, he realized his skin had soaked as much blood as possible while his clothes were still sticky. “What is this?” he asked Sehun who fidgeted, “Did you bath me in blood?”

“You were slowly burning so I tried to stop it with water and it didn’t work. I found a bleeding hunter, still alive, and I made him bleed on you. When the ashes stopped, I killed few deers and emptied their blood on you here,” Sehun explained steadily, aware Kyungsoo won’t be mad at him, and Kyungsoo indeed smiled to him.

“You saved my life, Sehun. Thank you.” He left the coffin and stood up to stretch, “I should wash up and go back to work.”

“No! You can’t, hyung,” Sehun objected with terror. “It took you a week to heal, hyung, you still need time to do anything right now. Plus, I prefer if we leave the area and hide somewhere else.”

Kyungsoo noticed the fear in Sehun’s posture, which made his heart scream, so he kissed Sehun softly on the lips. “I hate how vulnerable those fuckers make us feel,” he commented on Sehun’s lips, “So I am not going to run. We'll have the life meant for us.” Sehun said nothing, dazed. Kyungsoo went for a bath in the cold water then returned, naked to the cabin. Sehun was shocked by that and Kyungsoo smile, “My clothes are no longer usable.”

Sehun remained quiet as he dressed up and approached the playing pups. They seemed healthy so Kyungsoo sighed in relief. “Let's not go to the city,” Sehun requested, “We can stay in this cabin and live peacefully until their hunting stop.”

“Will it really stop?” Kyungsoo said as he approached Sehun, curling by his side. “We can fight them back together, Sehun.”

“I know,” Sehun caressed Kyungsoo’s cheek and smiled when the vampire looked at him, “But I don’t want to waste time on them. I'd rather spend it loving you.” Kyungsoo sat up straight, shocked, and Sehun was so flustered he went red, “I bear deep affection for you, hyung. I didn’t mean to but it happened.”

Kyungsoo held his cheeks, reading through his eyes, “You do? You love me? For real?” Sehun nodded and Kyungsoo could only kiss him senseless. He couldn't be happier at the response. Him and Sehun cuddled till dawn with the pups sleeping soundlessly between them. Sehun hunted in the morning and Kyungsoo at night.

They remained cautious, nonetheless, which resulted into a peaceful year. Two of the pups shifted to human form, much to Sehun’s happiness, and they went to the city to buy clothes and necessities. Nobody really asked them anything and Sehun made sure nobody could find their traces.

Their relationship didn’t develop further than cuddles and kisses, only because it was a tough time for them, worrying all day. On one summer afternoon as they observed the kids play in their wolf form, Sehun felt his rut kick in. Usually, he would hide it from Kyungsoo, rutting on his hands outside the limits of their cabin and return after a cold bath. But that afternoon, he felt ready to take a step further in their relationship. Kyungsoo sat up as soon as he smelt something peculiar on Sehun, “You smell alluring, Sehun.” 

Sehun smiled as he observed Kyungsoo fidget in nervousness, “I am smelling like someone ready to be marked, don’t I?” Kyungsoo gave a short shocked look before chuckling at Sehun’s expecting expression.

“I can’t believe you really want to be marked by me, Sehun,” Kyungsoo pulled Sehun to a set of kisses, “I don’t believe how much I love you.” 

Sehun blinked at him in surprise at the sudden open confession and smiled so brightly Kyungsoo thought he saw the sunrise in front of his eyes, before Sehun’s words could reach him. “I love you too, Kyungsoo.” 

The Woods were usually peaceful, but no longer in that cabin in the woods.


End file.
